1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grasping treatment unit which treats a grasped treated target by using heat. In addition, the invention relates to a grasping treatment instrument and a grasping treatment system, which each include the grasping treatment unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,257 discloses a grasping treatment instrument which grasps a treated target between two jaws. In this grasping treatment instrument, the treated target, which is grasped between one jaw and the other jaw, is treated by using the heat that is produced by a heating portion which is provided in the one jaw. In addition, a projection portion in which a grasping surface projects toward the other jaw is formed on the jaw in which the heating portion is provided. That part of the treated target grasped between the two jaws, which comes in contact with the projection portion, is cut by a treatment using the heat, and that part of the treated target, which comes in contact with the location on the grasping surface other than the projection portion, is sealed.